Cita Con Mi Enemigo
by GiSa-TaKu
Summary: Que pasa cuando te encuentras con un enmascarado que en tu vida lo has visto y peor... quién sabe hasta podría ser tu peor enemigo pero lo más amargo descubres que está enamorado.OJO: ES UN ONE SHOT ZUTARA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D!


**Holaaaa!!!! Para los que no me conocen me llamo Gisell tengo quince años y este es mi primer one shot ZUTARA lo tenía ya escrito como desde hace mes y medio y ya era hora de publicarlo bueno... Espero que les guste y... ¡RUEDA CON EL ONE SHOT! **

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

_**para que no se confundan el shot va ser visto desde la perspectiva de Katara**_

"**_Cita Con Mi Enemigo" _**

_La bienvenida fue muy amena en la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se y la cena que nos prepararon fue a tempranas horas de la tarde pero fue demasiada amabilidad por parte del Rey pues inclusive él ordenó a su servidumbre que hicieran una fiesta de máscaras en honor a la visita de Aang obviamente que ni yo ni mis amigos estábamos para ese tipo de eventos en momentos de guerra pero el Rey terminó por convencernos._

_Decidí salir a recorrer la ciudad con mis amigos pero estos escogieron su propio rumbo. Estaba sola para ser de noche había mucha gente transitando pero de pronto algo en el ambiente robó mi atención alguien me seguía podía escuchar sus pasos mientras caminaba pero solo atiné a decir:_

_-¿q...quien está?-dije con voz entrecortada aquello me dirigió hasta un callejón oscuro y frío-¡¿quien está ahí responda?!-esta vez lo hice con voz firme _

_-no me tengas miedo te he estado buscando- dijo la voz de un hombre sobre mi cabeza_

_-¿cuál es tu nombre¿que quieres de mí...-pero me interrumpió pues él saltó frente a mí _

_-si te lo diría yo ya no sería un misterio... además no te haré daño-_

_-¡eres tú!- cuando lo vi no lo creí-¡eres el Espíritu Azul!- había escuchado unos cuantos rumores de él decían que era ladrón, mercenario, excelente espadachín, hasta inclusive lo vinculaban con algun espíritu reencarnado pero no creía ninguna de esas historias solo creía en la que él salvó a Aang._

_-qué haces aquí sabes que podrían atraparte- le dije en realidad no sé porque sentía miedo de que le pasara algo...pero algo en él me era familiar._

_-por ti dejaría que me atrapen y me maten-dijo en un tono lleno decisión y mucho valor._

_Era mi impresión o el Espíritu Azul me estaba cortejando. _

_-disculpa yo...-no podía seguir me empezaba a ruborizar y me sentía avergonzada_

_- quiero volver a verte-_

_-p...porqu...e ¿quién e...eres? dame una pista...-_

_-solo diré que soy alguien a quien tu odias pero que con facilidad lograste entrar en mi corazón y llenarlo de sentimientos que me juré antes nunca sentirlos-_

_Todo iba muy rápido necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo no puede ser que sea lo que estoy pensando acaso...acaso el Espíritu Azul se ha enamorado de mí._

_-yo... yo... no se que decir...estoy...cho...choqueada- _

_-quiero volver a verte...- volvió a repetir el enmascarado esta vez estuvo mas cerca de mí y pude escuchar su respiración y tomo mis manos-...nos veremos en la fiesta que el Rey organizará mañana para el Avatar- y se volteó para seguir su camino_

_-¡Espera! como sabré que eres tú pues es obvio que no irás con esa máscara o como sabrás que soy yo- _

_-es simple yo seré el primero quién te invitará a bailar-_

_-pero como sabrás que soy yo- volví a preguntar pues aun estaba dudosa de su "plan" _

_-haces muchas preguntas- y continuación alzó un poco su máscara hasta la altura de su nariz en la que podía ver su boca pero luego fue su próximo movimiento el que me hizo reaccionar tomó mi mano y el Espíritu Azul la besó podía sentir el calor de sus labios, el calor de aquel beso me bastó para convencerme que quien sea el que estuviera detrás de tal máscara debe ser todo un caballero y hombre de gran corazón, luego se marchó._

**----- ◘◘◘◘◘ -----**

_Pude sentir como mis pupilas se contraían ante tanta luz por parte del astro Rey. Durante todo el día mi cabeza estuvo sumergida en pensamientos tenía nervios de que llegara la noche pero era inevitable._

_La noche llegó, había una enorme cantidad de gente todas con máscaras menos yo; yo esperaba por mi enmascarado._

_El baile empezó pero no había señal del Espíritu Azul mi esperanza no decaía sabía que él llegaría. De pronto un joven de buena presencia se acercó a mi simplemente tomó mi mano y la besó como un saludo en ese momento supe que era él me sentía muy emocionada y proseguí a colocarme mi antifaz y después me llevó hasta la pista de baile._

_Puse mi mano en su hombro y la suya en mi cintura y ambas manos que teníamos libres las unimos y comenzamos a bailar._

_Fueron los minutos mas preciosos en toda mi vida nadie con tanto misterio me había tratado de esa manera tan especial pero esa noche tenía que averiguar su identidad no me quedaría con la incertidumbre. _

_Yo fui la siguiente en actuar dejé de bailar y lo miré directo a los ojos aquellos que con un poco de dificultad pude ver. Tome su mano y juntos caminamos hasta un extremo desolado del salón; él empezó:_

_-creo que llegó la hora ¿no?- solo afirme con mi cabeza -bien... a estas alturas no tengo porque seguir con esto y es mi deber decírtelo...porque mi corazón me lo pide-_

_-...-me mantuve en silencio_

_-yo...Katara yo...-nuestros labios se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso podía sentir mis pies flotar en el aire, sentimientos de deseo, pasión y amor me invadieron nada en ese momento me importaba solo quería estar a su lado; al lado de mi enmascarado. Me faltaba el aire y tuve que parar la magia del momento._

_-Katara yo te amo- susurro en mi oído el espíritu Azul_

_-pero...yo...cómo pasó-tenía los nervios totalmente destrozados desde que escuché su declaración, él me ama pero yo nunca lo había visto antes en persona hasta ayer ¿como es que pasó?_

_-cuando lo descubrí no quería admitirlo pero alguien me ayudó a darme cuenta de la persona a quién comenzaba a perder-él continuó_

_-¿qq...quien eres?-pregunté balbuceando pues sus palabras me dejaron anonadada_

_Pude sentir mi corazón dar un vuelco cuando vi sus manos retirando el extravagante y llamativo antifaz carmesí; pero fue aún más mi impresión cuando vi su rostro._

_-No puede ser ¡¿Por qué justamente tú?!-_

_-¡espera Katara!-_

_-nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra- mis lágrimas mojaban mi rostro_

_-¡yo te amo de verdad!-_

_-mientes no te creo ¡estás loco!-_

_-¡estoy más cuerdo que nunca!-_

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos no podía resistirme, sus manos me tenían atrapada y acercó un poco su cabeza a la mía._

_-he cambiado creéme- continúo en un tono más calmado_

_-no sé...tú nos has hecho mucho daño-_

_-pero dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo-_

_-¿cómo?-_

_-te ayudaré a acabar esta guerra-dijo muy decidido_

_Lo pensé por un momento -te creo- le regalé una sonrisa y no pude esperar mas, las ganas me vencieron, esta vez fui yo quien lo besó._

_-promete que pase lo que pase no romperás tu promesa de ayudar a Aang- inquirí _

_-te lo prometo ante el sentimiento que nos une esta vez estoy mas seguro de lo que quiero en mi vida-_

_Luego me abrazó herméticamente nuestras almas se hicieron una sola el agua y el fuego, luz y oscuridad, Ying y Yang destinados a vivir juntos y mantener su equilibrio._

**----- ◘◘◘◘◘ -----**

**Espero que le haya gustado y plis DEJENME REVIEWS!!!!!!!! No sean malitos ¿Ok? reviews de aliento ji ji ji :) bueno los dejo nos vemos en mis otros fics jajaja XD!!! **

**Bye! **

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


End file.
